1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, in which a semiconductor chip that has bump electrodes is flip chip connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an implementation of semiconductor device, a flip chip system is employed. The flip chip system is an electrical and mechanical bonding system using bump electrodes between external terminals (bonding pads) of a semiconductor chip and external terminals of a wiring substrate (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2005-235905.)
The flip chip system is employed not simply for an implementation between a semiconductor device and a wiring substrate, but also for that between semiconductor chips or between wiring substrates. The flip chip system, free of bond wires in a wire bonding system, affords to have a reduced area for implementation, and realize a small-sized semiconductor device. It enables thousands of electrodes to be implemented at once, thus allowing for a batch interconnection between e.g. external terminals (bonding pads) of a semiconductor chip and external terminals of a wiring substrate, as an advantage.
As an exemplary application of the flip chip system to a semiconductor device, there is a flip chip-ball grid array (FC-GBA). The FC-GBA is a configuration in which a semiconductor chip that has bump electrodes is flip chip connected to an interposer substrate made of a glass epoxy resin, for example.
Bump electrodes of the semiconductor chip are made by a ball-bumping method or soldering method. Flux is transferred on thus made bump electrodes of the semiconductor chip, and coated on the side of interposer substrate, as well. Then, using a flip chip bonder, the chip is precisely positioned to the interposer substrate, and mounted thereon. After that, it has a flip chip connection formed past a heated melting and solidification in a reflow furnace.